Just Maybe
by stargazerlilith
Summary: The inner musings of deserving happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

It's been awhile since I've dabble in writing. Be gentle. This is just pure fluff. Just a thought that a lullaby from work gave me.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is just for fun.

 _ **Just maybe**_

 _Chapter 1:_

Ed gave a lopsided grin as he stared at the tiny form. He just couldn't believe that this tiny being belong to him... to them. It's surreal. After everything, losing Al's body, the homunculi, Bradley, the Father, the gate, the fallout. He shouldn't deserve such happiness, nothing can ever make up for his transgression. But, maybe...

He could be happy. He didn't believe in God, in miracles, just the gate and the truth. But, this tiny being is a miracle.

So, just maybe….

A cry, disturb his thoughts. He looked down at molten golden eyes staring back at him with a glare. Ed chuckled and gingerly picked up the tiny being. He cradled her close to his bare chest and smiled.

"Don't like me not paying attention to you? Already demanding, wonder where you got that from?", he mused starting to sway back and forth. "It's alright little one," Ed hushed placing her closer to where his heart resides. Small sniffles could be heard as the tiny being snuggled closer into her father's warmth. Ed's eyes soften at her and started to hum the lullaby his mother used to sing.

He suddenly felt strong hands circle around him. Ed tensed up until he felt the familiar warmth and leaned back into the familiar embrace. He still couldn't believe that this was his…that they belong to him and to each other.

They stood there for a moment swaying to Ed's humming as the tiny being's golden eyes stared to drift closed. He could feel the love of his life bend down to his ear. "I love you my sun," he whispered kissing his ear. Ed gave a small sigh feeling the heat surfacing to his cheeks. Roy spun him around in his arms giving him an assessing look. "Edward, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Bastard," Ed sighed, "I got lost in thought. Roy, what did I do to deserve this... her…you?"

"Edward, everything, stop waiting for it to end. What would have I done without my sun, who brought me my moon?", Ed sighed. He knew what Roy meant. The journey that it took for them to be together. "Besides, you gave me more than strength, you gave me reason to live, to love, and to succeed.", Roy whispered in Ed's ear. "You're such a sap!", Ed growled with no real meaning behind his words.

He looked up to Roy shifting their daughter with her glorious black hair and molten eyes to a more comfortable position as she fell back to sleep. Roy looked into Edward's eyes and gingerly cupped his check titling his head upward. Warm lips descended onto his sweetly and loving. Ed knew on this moment, he could be happy and he be damned if anyone took it away from them… from her.

So,

Just maybe,

He could begin to deserve this happiness.

By making sure…

Nothing…

Would take away her happiness…

That nothing would take away Roy's happiness...

He would be what they needed.

So just maybe...

He could be happy...

With them...

With her...

With Roy...

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

Couldn't help myself. Roy's pov. Be gentle.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

 _Chapter 2:_

Roy watched in the hallway as Edward gazed down on their daughter. The daughter that should not be possible, but here she was snuggled in her bassinet. He would never know what he did to deserve this… this happiness… this love.

The struggle in Ishval, being a human weapon, enlisting children, stopping Bradley, the father, the homunculi, overcoming the gate, his blindness, the journey to become Fuhrer. He didn't feel like any of this was real… much less deserve it...

He couldn't help the smile as he watched Edward picked up their daughter with her ingdiant cry. She was so much like him when she wanted attention. His moon with molten golden eyes and onyx hair swaying with her father who radiates like the sun.

His sun…

His moon…

Just maybe….

He shouldn't want to deserve this, but just maybe….

He could cherish this forever.

Roy sighed as he couldn't help himself anymore committing this to his memory. He crept up on Edward and embracing him from behind, careful of his cargo. He could hear Ed humming a foreign tune and began to sway with them.

Roy could never describe the way he felt for them. They were his everything. Right now, he wasn't the Fuhrer, working an angle, no crisis that couldn't wait….

Right now… Just maybe…

He was Roy.

With the love of his life.

His sun

Who gave him

His moon.

He couldn't resist bending down and whispering his thoughts to the man who held his heart. "I love you, my sun." He felt Edward sigh and brief panic crossed his features as he kissed his sun's ear.

Did he regret this?

Was I wrong?

He quickly turned Ed around careful of his bundle and cautiously asked him what was wrong. Edward sighed and quietly asked him what he did to deserve him…them? This sent Roy reeling and he smiled softly at Edward.

"Edward, everything, stop waiting for it to end. What would have I done without my sun, who brought me my moon?" He heard Edward sighed but continued with his thoughts. "Besides you gave me more than strength, you gave me reason to live, to love, and to succeed.", Roy whispered in Ed's ear. He heard him grumble about him being sappy. But, he knew Edward loved him for it. Roy looked down to see Edward looking up to him with his intense golden eyes and couldn't resist anymore. He cupped his cheek softly tracing the curve and started to tip Edward's head upward. He descended onto the warm inviting lips pouring all of his being and love into it.

Roy knew in this moment…

that he would do anything…

So that just maybe

He would deserve him

He would deserve her,

His sun

His moon...

Just maybe…

He could deserve such happiness.


End file.
